


375 words I never meant to Write (but did because friends are awful)

by Hessanite



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Doctor!Ken, Don't Ask, Ken puts up with a lot of shit from this OC, Male Friendship, Multi, My friends enabled this fic, No Sex, Very OOC, friends - Freeform, it's all their fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessanite/pseuds/Hessanite
Summary: This started as a discussion with friends.Ken rescues his OC best friend from some bad BDSM ettiquette.(writer has very minimal knowledge of barbie media and apologizes ahead of time. This is essentially the author looking too hard into something.)





	375 words I never meant to Write (but did because friends are awful)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a discussion about the Human Vibrator tag I've seen, and why things had to be oversexualized. 
> 
> Then it devolved into a discussion about a guy who rescues his best friend from dangerous kinks. The guy got named Ken, and voila, this was born. 375 words I never meant to post.

   Ken wakes up to his phone vibrating, and quickly silences it when he hears Barbie shifting next to him, not wanting her to know about what he was sure was happening. Quickly extracting himself from the bed, he heads to the bathroom, careful not to step on the dog's sleeping figure, and closes the door. He answers the phone with a mixture of reluctance and worry. "Kentucky, what did you do this time?"

A pause makes him start to panic, before his best friend's voice comes through, clear and strong. "Why do you automatically assume I did something?" A crackle through the phone. "Maybe I wanted to tell you I beat the final boss in X-Fantasy, huh?"

Ken frowns. "How much blood have you lost? You're deflecting, after you call me at," He checked the phone for the time. "Two in the morning. I'll be over in five minutes." Not even bothering with shoes or a jacket, he left the bathroom and headed straight for the back door, ignoring the mournful look the dog gave him as he left.

An hour later, Ken undoes the final knot in the complicated affair of ropes he found his best friend in, absolutely done with the day already. He was only glad he was inbetween jobs currently, and could sleep through the day so he could forget this whole affair. "What have we learned tonight?"

Ken sighed, patting his friend. "Especially don't use ropes so complicated, when somebody might walk out on you halfway through. You were lucky your phone was so close." He wrinkled his face at the... aroma in the air, then headed over to the basement window and cracked it open. Fresh air would get that funk out of the room. "Tuck, please be more careful. I care about you, and I don't want you hurt, even if I sometimes want to kill you over the stuff you do." He began helping his friend wind the ropes into neat coils, ignoring the substances other than sweat that made them stiff. He'd already touched them several times, and even when some portions were still...damp. No point being squeamish now. They'd be washed, and a month from now Ken would probably be helping wind them up again.

 


End file.
